


You Texted?

by Jonnorpost



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Comedy, I'm sorry?, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Oops, angsty comedy, i have no idea what this is, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnorpost/pseuds/Jonnorpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt I just had to write -<br/>I wrote a confessional text and accidentally sent it to you, so now I'm sprinting to your place to get your phone before you see how embarrassing I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what this is, but it's the only thing I've managed to write to completion since the beginning of hiatus... I seriously have like 26 abandoned fics, it's a problem. But I hope you enjoy this random, very odd fic :)

Over the past five years that Connor and Jude have been best friends, Connor's always been really good at hiding the fact that he has the biggest crush on Jude. They're practically inseparable and hang out almost everyday, doing normal best friend things, all while Connor hides how he really feels. But every once in a while, he has to rant to his friend, Drew, who knows everything about the situation. In fact, it's not just Drew who knows how Connor feels about Jude. Almost everyone knows, except for Jude. But he can never find out; it'd ruin everything they have.

 

Connor's sitting in his room, texting Drew after having Jude over all day, and this is his chance to rant about him. Drew is the only one that'll listen without judging him.

**Drew** : _So, did you finally confess your undying love for Jude? ;)_

**Connor** : _No! God, you know I can't!_

**Drew** : _Chill, man I'm kidding. But seriously, if you managed another day without completely losing your shit, then congrats. I have to give you props for not jumping the guy you've been crushing on since we were kids... I doubt I could wait as long as you._

Just then, Jude texts him,

_I left my charger at your place, can I stop by in like ... 40 minutes to get it?_

Connor quickly taps out a reply, telling him that's fine, and switches back to his conversation with Drew.

**Connor** : _I can't take it anymore! Dude, help me. I don't know how much longer I can handle hanging out with Jude everyday and being nothing more than "best friends" I mean, fuck, he's so cute and adorable but in a way that makes him so fucking sexy and all I wanna do is, throw him on the bed, tear his clothes off and make out with him. All I can think about when I'm with him is all the dirty things I would do to him._

He stares at the text for a moment, waiting for Drew to read the message, when...

"HOLY SHIT!"

Connor leaps off his bed, the second he reads Jude's name at the top of the chat, realizing he sent the text to Jude. The worst possible text to ever be sent to him!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so screwed! Why am I so stupid?" He mutters to himself as he runs down the stairs in a flurry.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready, you can't go out, Connor," his dad tells him.

Connor puts his shoes on as fast as he can while still muttering curses under his breath. "I fucked up, gotta go, sorry!"

"What? Connor wait!-"

Connor slams the door shut and sprints down the street faster than ever before. The whole way there, he's praying that he can just get there before Jude can read the text.

As he's running, his phone buzzes in his pocket, causing him to trip over his own shoe and fall on the concrete.

Great, his jeans are ripped, his hands and elbows are scraped, and Jude probably just read the text. He pulls out his phone and heaves a sigh of relief when he sees Drew's name and a text asking if he's still there. He gets up and continues running the rest of the way to Jude's house.

As soon as he reaches the door, he contemplates just barging in, but decides against it and bangs loudly. He has no idea if it's too late, but he's still just praying that by some miracle, Jude hasn't read it.

Jude answers the door with a confused, annoyed, and obviously concerned look on his face. Connor shoves past him immediately.

"God, what the hell, Connor?" Jude demands.

"Sorry!" He shouts as he bounds up the stairs, two at a time.

Jude follows him into his room. "Connor, seriously, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Damn it, shit, where is it?" Connor mutters as he frantically scours Jude's room for his phone.

"Where is what?! You're scaring me!"

Connor's practically already turned Jude's room upside down. The blankets are on the floor, his bedside table is devoid of clutter now that everything that was on it, is now scattered all over the floor.

"Connor!" Jude snaps, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face him. "Please tell me what the fuck is going on."

Connor takes a deep shuddering breath and tries to calm down. "I'm sorry, I just... I can't - I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

"Tell me what?" Jude's eyes are wide, filled with concern and confusion.

"I don't... Fuck, I can't." He sits down on Jude's bed and - "oh my god."

"What?"

Jude's phone is in his back pocket.

"See, here's the thing... I kinda told you something I shouldn't have, and now I'm totally screwed."

Jude's eyebrows furrow and his posture becomes rigid, the way it always does when he's about to either get mad, or become defensive. "I don't understand."

"I lied, Jude..." Connor says, just barely above a whisper.

"About what?"

Connor takes a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I told you how..." _Nope_. "You said you left your charger at my house, and I said you could come and get it, but um, it's actually not there..."

"What? That's why you rushed over here and destroyed my room?" Jude asks incredulously.

"Uh.. Yes?"

Jude's shoulders slump forward and he moves to sit next to Connor. "You're insane," he laughs. "If I lost it, oh well, I can get a new one tomorrow or borrow one from my siblings. God, I thought there was a serious problem, Con."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Jude still looked like he was reading him, like he didn't quite believe him. "But, you're cleaning this up," he says, patting Connor's shoulder before getting up.

"Yeah, okay." Connor gets up, still unsure of how he'll get Jude's phone, and starts picking up everything off the floor.

"I guess I should just turn my phone off to save the battery."

Connor whips around, dropping everything he just picked up.

"You texted?"

"Shit," Connor squeaks before tackling Jude to floor, knocking the phone out of his hand.

" _Ow_!"

He scrambles to get up before Jude and grabs the phone, then runs out of the room and darts into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"What the fuck?!" Jude screams. Suddenly, he's pounding on the door, demanding Connor to open up and explain.

Inside the bathroom, the screen on Jude's phone lights up when he presses the button and he slides right to unlock it. _Shit, of course there's a code._

"Connor, I swear to god you better open the damn door and give me my phone back!"

1117 - incorrect  
5833 - incorrect  
1234 - incorrect

"Connor!" Jude kicks the door, and Connor's surprised it isn't dented. "Just tell me what the text said!"

"No!"

After too many tries, the phone is locked for 5 minutes, and he decides to take things to the extreme. No matter what, Jude can _never_ find out what was said. A simple ' _I'm in love with Jude_ ,' text wouldn't be that bad. Sure, he didn't want Jude to know, but absolutely anything would be better than the details of what he accidentally sent him.

So he gets up, trying to ignore every threat Jude is screaming at him, and lifts the lid of the toilet.

_Drop_

The phone splashes when it hits the water. Connor winces. "What the hell did I just do..." He takes a second to calm his breathing before opening the door and facing a furious Jude.

"Where's my phone?"

"I'll replace it."

"Replace it?"

And with that, Connor steps around him and makes his way to the stairs before hearing Jude shout "I'm gonna kill you!"

Connor sprints home again.

  
~~

  
Connor barely slept the night before. Jude probably hates him now, and he has no idea how to talk to him. He explained the situation to Drew and even sent him the text so he could see how bad it was. Drew wasn't much help at all and pretty much just laughed about it and told him how screwed he was.

It's two in the afternoon and Connor's phone starts ringing, Jude's name flashing across the screen of the incoming call. Jude couldn't possibly have replaced his phone already...

His heart is pounding out of his chest as he answers. "Hey." His voice is small and it's obvious he's freaking out.

"Hey," Jude echoes in a way-too-cheerful tone. "Wanna know a really interesting fact?"

Connor swallows hard and doesn't answer. Just waits for Jude to continue.

"If your phone has water damage and you place it in rice overnight, it works perfectly fine!" His tone is so sickeningly sarcastic, Connor honestly feels like he's gonna throw up.

Jude starts laughing, but in a way that somehow eases the tension. The sarcasm falls away completely as he tells him, "I got your text, Con."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this chapter is really out of my comfort zone, and it's the first time I've ever written anything like this so please excuse any errors or timid writing. I hope you enjoy! :)

It didn't sound like Jude was mad, but Connor's absolutely terrified as he walks to Jude's house. This time, he's not in a rush, dreading having to face him and hear whatever Jude has to say.

 

_"I got your text, Con." He could hear Jude's smile over the phone, but nothing could calm his pounding heart or the rushing sound in his ears._

_"Jude, listen, I'm so sorry! I never intended for you to see that. I know you probably hate me and I fucked up, and I have no idea how to make this okay, but I just need you to know how sorry I am."_

_"Connor-"_

_"And if you don't like me, or - well I mean you obviously like me as a friend, we've been best friends for five years, but if you don't like me as more than a friend, then that's okay too. Well it'd fucking suck for me, but - ugh no, it's not about me, I'll be fine, just please don't hate me." Connor had to stop rambling to catch his breath._

_"Connor, stop."_

_There was a painfully long pause before Jude said, "please just.. Come over?"_

 

Unlike yesterday, where Connor was desperately banging on the door to be let in, right now he's hesitant. He knocks normally and waits for Jude to answer.

But when the door opens, Jude isn't on the other side.

"Oh hi, Connor," Lena greets him. "Come in."

Connor anxiously steps inside. "Jude told me to come over."

"Sure, go on up." She moves aside and he makes his way up the stairs.

Connor can't remember a time where he'd ever felt so nervous to be at Jude's house. This is practically his second home. Actually, he spends more time here than at his own house.

He approaches Jude's room, finding the door closed. This only adds to his anxiety. Jude must be pissed and is about to tell him they can't be friends anymore.

Connor pushes the door open and sees Jude sitting on the edge of his bed, tossing his phone from each hand. He looks up and the phone gets thrown on the bed behind him. He's got an expression that almost startles Connor. Jude looks determined, scared, and something Connor can't decipher. He stands up and closes the short distance between them.

"Hey, I-"

"Don't talk," Jude orders right before he's pressed flush against Connor and there's just a second of hesitation before he's kissing him feverishly.

Connor feels his entire body go numb the moment their lips touch, and he forgets what the hell he's supposed to do, and _holy shit, Jude is kissing him._ He immediately kisses back vehemently.

Jude's fingers clench the fabric of Connor's shirt, and Connor's pushed backwards just slightly as Jude reaches past him, never breaking their kiss, to shut the door.

The distinctive click of the closed door makes Connor go rigid for a second because, _this isn't actually happening._

He pulls back, just enough to breathe out, "what are you..."

Jude doesn't let him finish, sealing their lips once again, and Connor's back hits the door.

"Shit..." he breathes against Jude's lips. His hands aren't idle, running along Jude's sides and back in long strokes.

All Connor can focus on is the lingering taste of spearmint gum Jude previously had, and the feeling of Jude pressed against him, one leg slotted between Connor's.

The air around them suddenly feels too hot, and _fuck_ , Connor's literally wanted this for so long, and he never wants this moment to end, but reluctantly pulls away, out of breath, and Jude's looking at him, dark eyes blown wide and mouth red and swollen.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Connor rubs Jude's shoulder with one hand, the other still on his waist. "Just... Jude I want this more than anything, but can we like, slow it down for a second to talk?"

"Sorry, but what do you expect me to do after receiving a text like the one I just read an hour ago?" Jude asks, still breathing heavily.

He fully expected Jude to tell him that he didn't feel the same way, or to be completed freaked out by it. "I don't know, but I didn't expect this."

"Well I want this just as bad, so how about you shut up and kiss me..."

Connor would never say no to that, so he goes back to vigorously making out with him. He's never seen this side of Jude before, and it's as big of a turn on as it is fascinating. Connor has no idea what to expect, and it's exciting, but also nerve wracking.

Connor's hands slip under Jude's shirt feeling up his bare chest, and Jude keens. Connor lifts Jude's shirt higher and breaks the kiss long enough to pull it off completely, tossing it aside.

He walks them both toward the bed, lightly pushing Jude when he reaches the end of the bed. Connor climbs on top of him, their hips lined up perfectly when he pushes down into him, eliciting a moan from him.

Jude's fingers are pulling at the hem of Connor's shirt, and he sits up, letting Jude take it off, discarding it somewhere on the floor. He pulls Connor back down and Connor kisses him deeply before moving down to kiss Jude's neck. Jude tilts his head to give him more access.

Connor grinds down again and they both moan, trying to keep quiet. "Fuck... What if your moms walk in?"

"They won't," Jude replies, fingers fumbling with the button on Connor's jeans.

Connor stops him momentarily. "How do you know?"

Jude sighs, "they've been arguing all day, we'll be the least of their worries."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." He whispers, popping the button open and sliding the zipper down. "Now show me all the dirty things you wanna do..."

  
~~

  
They're cuddled up together under the covers, when Connor asks, "how long?"

Jude lifts his head to look up at him. "What?"

"How long have you... Been hiding how you feel, I guess?"

He's quiet for a moment before answering shyly. "I don't know, since I met you?"

Connor finds it endearing how he can go from being sexual and forward, to shy and quiet.

Connor smiles, feeling warmth spread through him at Jude's answer. "Me too."

They're settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Jude shifts, turning to look at him better. "Connor?" He asks softly.

"Mm?"

"What now?"

"What do you mean?"

Jude's cheeks color as he giggles and says, "I mean we just started this whole thing kinda backwards, so, what are we?"

"I think it's safe to say we're dating," Connor laughs softly.

"Now I'm just wondering how many other similar texts you've sent about me..." Jude muses.

"Trust me," he says, leaning in so his lips are an inch away from Jude's, and whispers, "there's way too many." And then presses their lips together.


End file.
